1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor, and in particular, to a rotor coupled to a pinion gear of a spinning reel so as to rotate integrally with the pinion gear and configured to reel out a fishing line forward.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel is provided with a rotor for winding a fishing line onto a spool. The rotor is integrally-rotatably coupled to a part of a reel body in front of a pinion gear rotatably supported by the reel body. The rotor includes a rotor body composed of a coupler, a first rotor arm and a second rotor atm. The coupler integrally-rotatably coupled to the pinion gear. The first rotor arm forwardly extends from a first side of the rear end of the coupler while being spaced apart from the outer periphery of the coupler. Similarly, the second rotor arm forwardly extends from a second side of the rear end of the coupler while being spaced apart from the outer periphery of the coupler. Conventionally, the conventional rotor of this type has been known to further include an outer cover member and a rear cover member. The outer cover member is composed of first and second cover members for covering outside of the first and second rotor arms of the rotor body, respectively. The rear cover member covers the rear end of the coupler. For example, Laid-Open Japan Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-125678 discloses a rotor of this type.
The outer cover member has a externally-bulging curved face. Opposed sides of the rear cover member are joined to the rear end of the outer cover member. Therefore, the joining parts between the outer cover member and the rear cover member are formed in a three-dimensional curved shape.
The outer cover member is fixed to the outer faces of the first and second rotor arms by way of screw members (e.g., tapping screws and round-head screws). The screw members are inserted into the outer cover member in an inwardly radial direction and screwed into the first and second rotor arms.
The rear cover member is fixed to the rear face of the rotor body with screw members (e.g., tapping screws and round-head screws). The screw members are inserted into the rear cover member from behind and screwed into the rotor body. A circular opening is formed in the rear cover member for allowing a flange of the reel body to be disposed.
According to the conventional structure, screw members are used for fixation of the outer cover member and the rear cover member. Screw member are inserted into the outer cover member from its outside, whereas screw members are inserted into the rear cover member from its behind. With the configuration, through-holes are formed in the outer faces of the outer cover member and the rear face of the rear cover member for allowing the screw members to penetrate. Accordingly, the head portions of the screw members are exposed to the outside. When the head portions of the screw members are exposed to the outside, foreign substance (e.g., bait) and salt precipitated from sea water may attach thereto. Accordingly, the head portions of the screw members may corrode or the foreign substance may cause a foul order.
If the head portions of the screw members are washed with shower and the like, the foreign substance or salt attached to the head portions can be removed. In many cases, the outer cover member is attached to the first and second rotor arms without any clearance. Therefore, even if the outer cover member is washed from its outside with shower, there are less chances that water enters the interior of the rotor. Additionally, even if water attaches to the head portions of the screw members, the attached water will be scattered by centrifugal force to be generated in rotation of the rotor.
However, the opening is formed in the rear cover member for disposing the flange therein. Therefore, when the head portions of the screw members are washed with shower in order to remove the foreign substance or slat attached thereto, there are chances that water enters mechanisms in the interior of the reel body (e.g., an anti-reverse mechanism and a rotor driving mechanism) through a clearance between the opening and the flange. When water enters the interior of the rotor body, water attaches to the mechanisms disposed therein. This may cause malfunctioning of the mechanisms.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved a rotor body. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.